


She is Love

by Lucci_Norton



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucci_Norton/pseuds/Lucci_Norton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spend a night in with Noel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is Love

It’s Sunday evening and maybe you should be out partying but you’re at home on the sofa with Noel. When you spoke to him earlier in the day about heading out that night, he’d tutted and shaken his head. Noel enjoys having nights out drinking with the gang but you could tell he’d been in one of those moods the past few days.

“Y’know what love, I don’t feel like it”, he’d mumbled as he rubbed his forehead, “I’ve a fucking splitting headache. It’s been driving me fucking insane the past few days.”

You ask him if he’s okay.

“No, no, I’m fine, I’ll be alright.” You put your arm around him and he gently pushes it away but there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. “Honestly sweetheart, don’t worry about me. You go out yourself.”

You refuse; you’re staying right here with him. It had been ages since you’d had a Sunday evening indoors with Noel. You’re not happy Noel’s not feeling well, but maybe not heading out that night wouldn’t be so bad after all. Besides, you’d feel bad about leaving Noel at home alone. Noel might be the most independent, headstrong person you know but it just wouldn’t feel right leaving him behind. Even though it would make him roll his eyes if you said this aloud.

Both of you are sitting on the sofa, your arm is around Noel and Noel’s head is resting on your shoulder. The TV is on and some rubbish is playing but part of you is only watching it just as an excuse to be close to Noel on the sofa. Noel certainly isn’t watching it. Whenever you glance down at his face his eyes are glazed over at the wall, his mind focussed on something else entirely. You pull Noel closer, briefly snapping him out of his daydream but then he’s lost in a trance again, staring at something else. Some time passes, you’re watching television and then you notice the weight of Noel’s head on your chest. You remember what he’d said about his headache and wonder if he’s fallen asleep.

He’s not sleeping. You look down again; his eyes are shut but he’s not sleeping. He’s reaching his hand across to the arm of the sofa and has started to drum on the leather with his fingers.

You continue watching whatever’s happening on the television although you’ve completely lost interest at this point. You’re starting to lose yourself in a daydream yourself. And then you become aware of Noel’s tapping again. It’s become louder and the rhythm of it changes every few seconds. It’s as though he’s trying to feel his way around a tune.

“Have you got something in your head?” you mumble down to him.

“Mhmm?” Noel shifts his head slightly and the tapping briefly pauses.

“Are you writing a song?”

“Hmm”, Noel responds dreamily as the tapping continues. He seems to be formulating the bones of a song while drifting in and out of consciousness. You smile to yourself as you watch him, his eyes still closed but his facial muscles still very much in a state of concentration. You’ve known Noel for a long time but his mind still fascinates you. Maybe that’s why the bond you share never seems to grow old. You’re always discovering new things about him, noticing little things you’d never noticed before.

Noel begins to let his other hand fidget with itself as he drums. The programme is now finished. There’s a film on next that you have no interest in. You flick mindlessly through the channels. You switch off the TV and sit back into the sofa. You begin to gently caress Noel’s hair, breathing in the faint smell of product.

That’s the last thing you remember before you fall asleep.


End file.
